Booby Trap
by matsukanishi09
Summary: Momoshiro really has a good view of everything. Ryoma thought so, too... and was not happy about it. Ryosaku.


**This is fairly short, but the fun's there. HAHA. I enjoyed writing this one (and imagining Momo's predicament). Standard disclaimers apply and to view more of my stories, visit my profile here, then click the link to my LJ account. Leave your reviews! Thanks! :D**

**Booby Trap**

"O-Oi, Echizen! Let me go!"

Momoshiro struggled with the bindings on his wrists, anger flaring out of his ears. Ryoma just smirked at his senpai and tapped his racket by his shoulder, not even feeling a tiny bit of remorse towards the older tennis player.

"No."

Momo bared his teeth in annoyance. It was just a simple joke, a comment that had just passed his mind and went straight out of his mouth. He meant no foul play... but apparently, Echizen thought otherwise.

"R-Really, Echizen, I didn't mean it!" Ryoma glared at him, Momo winced. "It's not my fault that she wore that goddamned skirt-"

Ryoma whipped his racket towards his face, barely having a centimeter in between the racket's edge and Momo's nose. Momo held his breath as the glare intensified tenfold, the anger and resentment clearly visible on Ryoma's face.

He looked much scarier than that devil kid from Rikkaidai.

"You looked, didn't you?" During some other time, Momo would just blush and tell him to sod off, but the situation called for a different approach.

Momo kept quiet, not daring to look into Ryoma's gleaming eyes. Kaidoh sure would have a run for his money once he saw this.

"Momo-senpai." Momo cringed. "You saw Ryuzaki's underwear, didn't you?"

"N-No?" Apparently, denial wasn't the best choice.

Ryoma glared some more and growled, annoyed with Momo's antics. He had been going at this for fifteen minutes now, and Momo wasn't even near his breaking point.

"Then what about that comment-"

"Hey!", Momo interrupted, "I said she had a nice ass, not a nice underwear!"

Ryoma's eyes blazed again, but this time, Momo wasn't the least flabbergasted. Actually, he found his predicament quite amusing.

"Hell, it was really nice to look at." Momo watched as Ryoma's knuckles turned white. "Tennis really brought it all out for me. Nice legs, that flat stomach, and that backside was just-OW!"

Momo hissed in pain, unable to rub his head. He watched as Ryoma walked off, his steps heavy and swift.

"Touchy, eh." Momo laughed at his excellent manipulation, not the least minding that he was still bound in the middle of the tennis courts.

**o.o**

"Wear this."

Sakuno looked at Ryoma in confusion. He was handing her his varsity clothes, a determined look on his face.

"But Ryoma-kun, I'm not used to wearing shorts while tennis practice-"

"Get used to it, then." Ryoma grabbed her free arm and hauled the clothes on it. With an idea in mind, he smirked and grabbed her closer. "Besides, you can still wear your skirt."

"Eh?" Sakuno looked at him. "Then what are these for-"

Ryoma whispered something which made Sakuno's whole face erupt in redness. With a light shove and a triumphant smirk, Ryoma walked off towards the male tennis courts, apparently happy with what he had done.

"Oi, Echizen! I saw that!" Momo, apparently freed by Horio, grabbed Ryoma by the neck. The older boy paid his glare no heed.

"What do you want?" Ryoma tried to pry away his arm, but Momo was too determined to slack it off.

"What did you say to her?" Momo watched the captain of the girl's tennis team yell at Sakuno. "She looks dazed."

Ryoma smirked as Sakuno bowed down profusely. She then glanced his way and saw him smirking, making her face erupt into another bout of blushes. Ryoma elbowed Momo and walked off.

"I said that she could only wear skirts when we're alone." Momo gaped at the boy, shocked.

"Oh, and Momo-senpai," Ryoma stopped walking and smirked at his companion. "That backside was a nice touch." Ryoma flexed his hand, indicating the one thing that had Momoshiro's jaw completely dropped on the floor.

Momo laughed.

"Echizen, you pervert!"

**end**


End file.
